Project Of Love
by Thinking-Of-A-Dream
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a cutter. he has never known his parents and his previous caretaker was abusive. now he lives alone. but then a new student comes and Naruto is forced to do a project with him. so far Naruto has done a well enough job hiding his cutting, but can he hide it from this new student? And dont forget the Akatsuki. through interactions both friendship and love will form.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of Project Of Love. I may continue the story, but we shall see what thee viewers think of it so far.

Disclaimer; I DO NOT own naruto or characters

Warnings; eventual Male x Male, slightly foul language here and there

* * *

If they knew, they wouldn't be happy. They would ask so many questions. I'm not ready for that, I can't let them find out. The real reason I wear this jacket.

I cut.

There, I said it. The reason? Since I was ten, the looks others gave me, the mocking movements, the message of 'go die,' I couldn't handle it. I've never known my parents. Kyuubi was my guardian until I was fourteen. He was abusive, they finally put me here- my 'home', a rundown apartment- after he almost killed me. I still get those stares, the messages, and nightmares. I cut on an almost daily basis, it's become an addiction. So, my friends can't find out.

* * *

Suddenly, the beeping of the alarm clock woke me up, signifying it was Wednesday, a new day, and time to get ready for school. Slowly untangling myself from the bed sheets, I make my way to the bathroom. Tossing my dirty clothes in the basket I stood under the running shower, staring at my arms. Both had scars going from where the arms bend to the top of the wrists. Some scars more faded than others. A few, closer to my wrists, were more prominent as they were from just yesterday morning.

Getting out of the shower and loosely pulling a towel on, water droplets fell from my bright blonde hair. Before I got too far into the kitchen for some ramen, my cell phone started ringing from my bedroom. Sighing, I went back to my room and picked it up, the caller I.D saying 'Sakura.'

"Hey-"

"Don't_ hey_ me, Naruto! I've knocked on your door for the past ten minutes, what the hell are you doing!?" Sakura was my closest friend, more like a mother to me. Only, the one thing I kept from her was the cutting, she would freak out the most.

"Sorry, Sakura- chan I was getting a shower, there should be a spare key in the small crack under the door. I will be in my room to change, be out in a few moments." The moment i shut my bedroom door and the line disconnected, my smile fell. Going to the closet, I grabbed a black tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans and my usual orange jacket, zipping it halfway. Glancing at the clock, I was shocked to see there were 20 minutes till school starts. Running back down the hall to the door, I hollered towards Sakura.

"We got to go, unless you want to be late!"

"What? Oh, fuck!" she was outside, at the wheel of her cobra, and driving in less than ten seconds.

* * *

"Naruto, hey! You actually made it five minutes before the bell." Kiba grinned, smacking my back a few times.

"Yea, thanks to Sakura's reckless driving." I chuckled, but stopped when I felt her glaring at me. Slowly, I took my seat between Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Didja hear? Apparently there's a new kid coming to our class today." Kiba grinned, his eyes full of mischief.

"Really?! Who is it?" I looked to Kiba, excitement adorning my features.

"Dunno, but I hope it's a busty babe."

"Kiba, you have a girlfriend, remember?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean I can't fantasize." Kiba crossed his arms, pouting. I ignored it and turned to Shikamaru.

"Shika, what do you think of this new student?"

"Troublesome..." he just mumbled and continued staring out the window.

"Alright class, before we get started, we have a new student." Our teacher, Jiraiya- sensei, walked through the door with someone walking behind him. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Suddenly, all the girls in class started squealing. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. He had back hair; long bangs hanging down in front of his face and slightly spiked in the back. His eyes were also black. He wore black skinny jeans, like me, and a blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Let's see…you shall sit behind Naruto." I was brought from my daze by the mention of my name. "He is the one with blonde hair, sitting in the middle row, fourth seat back." Sasuke just said "Hn" and, while staring at me, made his way to the designated seat.

"Now, since we have a new addition to the class, I had to make changes to the partners for this project." He went to his desk to get a piece of paper I assumed had the partners listed on it.

"Sakura with Ino, "I amusedly watched as they glared at each other." Shikamaru with Temari, Kiba with Gaara." I gave Kiba a sympathetic look; Gaara can be scary and a bit odd. "And Naruto with Sasuke." As my mind went blank it was Kiba's turn to give me a sympathetic look.

I didn't want to be with the new guy, but it really depends on what this stupid project it.

"Now, go sit with your partners and I will pass out the packets." Turning to sit backwards on my chair, I looked to Sasuke.

"Hey, nice to meet you Sasuke." I grinned. He just looked at me, almost glaring.

"Hn."

"Do you say anything besides 'Hn'?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hn."

"Teme, say something other than 'Hn'." I glared at him.

"No, Dobe." He glared back. I couldn't help but smile give a small smile. However, the smile fell when I read the packets first sentence. _**With your partner, who you will be with for the next month, you will fill this packet out. While filling it out, you will also be learning about your partner and their life.**_ Jumping from my seat I turned towards the teacher.

"Jiraiya-sensei I am not telling Sasuke-Teme about my life! Can't I be paired with Sakura-Chan or Kiba, maybe even Shikamaru?"

"No, since they already know everything about you and chances of you working with anyone else is close to nothing." Jiriya-sensei had a look close to pity. I hated that, the pitying looks of some of the teachers. I purely loathed it. As if they understand anything. I growled lowly so no one would hear it, except maybe Sasuke. He had raised one of his fine eyebrows and pointed a questioning expression at me. Giving a shrug of my shoulders and a weak smile, I went back to the packet.

"Okay, listen up. For this project you will live with your partner for the entire month. During the month you will fill the packet out with what you learn about said partner. You do not necessarily ask them the questions, but rather you study their routines and mannerisms and listen to what they say to answer them. Also, at the end of the month you will be writing a paper on your partner, using what you learned. Don't worry; everything written will not get into the hands of fellow students. Who's house you stay at is up to you. Use the last fifteen minutes of class to talk with each other." Jiraiya-sensei finished and started working with something on his computer.

"So-"

"You are not staying at my house." Sasuke interrupted.

"Then…" I gulped.

"I am staying at your place." He deadpanned.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for the slow update . there may be slight ooc ness in here. but, please enjoy and let me know how im doing so far :)

dont own naruto!

* * *

Tomorrow. The day Sasuke is to start staying at my place. I flinched slightly as the blade went across my skin for the fourth time that morning. Staring at the wrist, deep crimson oozed from the cuts and rolled off the sides, landing on the black towel secured underneath. With each drop, images went through my mind, making me feel emptier. _Sakura will be here in an hour_, I thought as my eyes wandered to an alarm clock. I hadn't slept well that night, but it didn't matter. Getting up, I got the cuts cleaned, blade hidden, and arms wrapped with fifteen minutes to spare. Putting my jacket on, I called sakura.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura! I'm ready whenever." I grinned as if she was in front of me.

"There's still ten minutes before I'm usually there, why are you up and ready so early?" Sakura sounded a little worried.

"No reason in particular, just one of those bright, cheerful days." I tried to convince her; it seemed to work for the most part.

"Aright, well I'm on my way then. Be there in 5." She disconnected the call.

Going to the front room while waiting, I flex my hand a little to check the movement and usability of it. The cuts had been made deeper than usual. Pausing the ministrations, I stared at my jacket sleeve, and then glanced at the other one as well. Groaning, I went to get new gauze. Both of the sleeves had fresh blood stains on them. All of the cuts had started bleeding again as the previous gauze had turned completely red with blood. Thankfully, I had bought a black jacket that's a size too big just in case something like this happened. So, after putting about 4 layers of the stuff on both arms, I put the jacket on, which didn't even seem a size big thanks to the wrappings. Sakura had arrived at the exact time she had promised.

* * *

I'm sitting here in class, pulling at my sleeves as I wait for the teacher to arrive. Being not quite used to this jacket, it feels like my arms are exposed even though they aren't.

"Hey…Naruto." Sasuke whispered behind me.

"W-what?" I jumped a few feet in my seat. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but quickly went back to a neutral expression.

"Why are you so damn jumpy, and when am I coming to your place?" I nearly froze, mostly because he just said more than five words.

"Four." I hissed back, ignoring the first question. The door had been pushed open then.

"Alright class, sorry for the wait."

* * *

School just let out so I'm rushing home. There's an hour to remove all signs of my cutting. Meaning the bloody bandages I replaced this morning, and the bloodied knife. While Sasuke is there, I have to be extremely careful when I can't resist the urges. Honestly, I'm nervous about spending one month living with him, alone. What will he do if he finds out? Those thoughts will wait for later, however. Opening the door, I set to cleaning up a little. After throwing the bandages in the trash, I put the blade in a box I kept locked, after I cleaned it. Before taking the trash out completely, I made sure my other jacket was in a box at the bottom of the closet to be dealt with later. Then I decided to change the bandages, since I won't have another chance until Sasuke is completely asleep.

Sighing, I took the jacket off, seeing the bandages died red once again. I set the peroxide on the table and started un-wrapping my arms when a knock sounded at the door. I nearly shit myself from shock. I stopped what I was doing, staring at my half wrapped and half unwrapped arm. Another knock brought me out of the staring. Looking to the clock, I paled he's fifteen minutes early! After another, more urgent knock my legs finally decided to work. Walking quickly I wrapped my arm again, went past a chair and grabbed the jacket off it, throwing it on. When I reached the doorknob, I once again stopped; the bandages were still in plain sight in the trash. Throwing on my mask, a grin met a frown.

"Sasuke, you're early."

"Dobe, what took so long?"

"I was about to take the trash out."

"Hn." Sasuke walked in, past me, a bag in hand. I fast walked around him, going to the trash can, making sure to tie it securely before he catches a glimpse of the bandages. I heard him slowly follow me in here. He stopped behind me just as I secured the second knot.

"Damn, your acting like the world will end if you don't take your trash out."

"I'm just trying to hurry and finish cleaning." I didn't look him in the eye.

"Hn." He turned and went back to the front room. Taking the chance, I rushed to take the trash out.

"What's this out for?" he slightly shook the bottle of peroxide at me.

"I…umm…was going to clean something, but couldn't find it." I grabbed the bottle from him, and put it back in the bathroom. I missed his look of confusion and suspicion. Returning to the front room, Sasuke was still standing there. I turned and headed back to my room, it took a few moments for Sasuke to follow.

I was already sitting cross-legged on my bed by the time he reached the room and sat in front of me.

"Guest room is right across the hall, where you will be staying." I pointed out the doorway, at a different door.

"Hn." Was his only reply. Then my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Shit." I jumped again, forgetting about the phone being there still, and fished it out. The caller I.D said a number not programmed into my phone so, sighing, I answered it.

"Naruto." I frowned at the voice. Giving Sasuke a quick glance, I left the room quickly, missing the small look of worry.

After reaching the front room, I went back to the one on the other side of the phone.

"What do you want, Hidan?"

"I need a reason to call my most favorite person?" his voice was dripping with fake hurt.

"Cut the act, bastard. We both know you hate me."

A dark chuckle emitted from the other person. "You're right, you disgust me, you piece of shit. But, I was told to play nicely." My face contorted into a scowl.

"Hurry and fucking tell me what you want from me."

"My boss wants you to join us, the Akatsuki."

"Fuck you, I am never joining you. Besides, what reason does your boss have for wanting me? Kyuubi is no longer my guardian."

"You think we don't know?"

"Know what?" I played dumb.

"Your healing abilities and insanely abnormal strength." I could feel Hidan's feral grin through the phone.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You blocked your healing abilities as a punishment to yourself, and to seem less like a monster to those who didn't know. Why the punishment? Because you lost your first fight against my boss and couldn't protect your precious boyfriend, or rather ex boyfriend. After that, you also played weak, too afraid to lose another fight. Don't play dumb Naruto; we know everything there is to know; even the fact that your precious person is still alive, and that he returned to Konoha. The one person who ever accepted you for who you are." I flinched, hearing that had hurt a sore spot.

"What's your point?"

"If you join us, we will make you stronger. You won't get those threatening letters. You can even be with your ex again if you want. We can give you absolutely anything you desire."

"I. am. Never. Joining. You. So. Fuck. Off." I said slowly and as menacing as I could. There were too many thoughts going through my head and there was still Sasuke in my room.

"Don't try to run. You will come to us soon enough. Because without us, you are just a worthless piece of shit that is too scared to do anything. The people who look down on you on a daily basis, they want you to just die because you are different. Even your friends would tell you the same things they do, if they learned the truth. Your life is pitiful and the only things you can do are hiding and inflict pain on yourself. Until the time you realize you need us, we will be waiting." Hidan disconnected the call. After calming myself, and ignoring the onslaught of wishing to cut, I turned my phone to silent, and trudged back to where Sasuke was.

"What?" I accidently snapped when I noticed Sasuke looking at me.

"Nothing." He mumbled, going back to staring at the bed. I sighed.

"Sorry, my house is boring." My hand went to the back of my head in a nervous gesture.

"Do you have chess?"

"Huh?" I replied, smartly.

"I asked if you had chess."

"Oh, umm, yea. Hold on." I quickly went to the hallway closet, pulled out the chess board and pieces. When I returned to my room, Sasuke was on the floor waiting.

"Let's make a bet." Sasuke watched as I finished organizing the pieces on the board.

"A bet?" I wearily glanced at him.

"If I win, you tell me what that call was about. If you win, I will do anything you wish for one day." He face still showed no emotion.

"Or…if I win you do anything I wish for one day. If you win I can fill out your packet for you." I crossed my arms defiantly.

"No." he glared, which I returned. After 5 minutes of the glaring contest, I gave in.

"Hn." Cocky bastard that was a grunt of success! A low growl went past my lips, but Sasuke ignored it.

* * *

"Checkmate Dobe." I glared at him, seeing a small smile on his mouth for a split second.

"Play me again, Teme!" I yelled slightly.

"No."

"Why not!?" I was glaring at him again.

"You will just lose again."

"Will not!"

"Will to."

"Will not!"

"Will to." Sasuke's eyebrow gave a slight twitch. Ha! I grinned. "What was that call about." The grin immediately fell.

"None of your damn business."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Now." Sasuke had grabbed the front of my shirt and was only a few inches away from my face, as his breath ghosted over my lips. I felt my cheeks heat up from the proximity.

"Why do you even care?" I managed to say. I tried to hide the depressing emotions from it, but Sasuke had heard them and slowly let go of me.

"That's not important; just tell me what the call was about." He calmly looked at me.

"It was-"I was suddenly interrupted.

Someone had knocked on the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

The past few weeks have been busy. this saturday, i have a competition to go to lol

anyways, i apologize for the major slow update. from now on, im going to update every thursday. for the next chapters ive been thinking of speeding things up a little, but what do you think? also possibly putting a chapter or two on an entire day at school, then another dedicated to them filling out their packets?

if you have any recommendations for the future chapters, just let me know (:

disclaimer; i dont own naruto or characters

warnings; foul language, male x male, possible oocness

* * *

"Hello, what-"I stopped.

"Hi, Naruto, why do you look so confused?"

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to visit, Sakura. You normally call first." I rubbed my head, and noticed Sasuke behind me.

"I figured you would stay at Sasuke's, so I stopped by on my way to Ino's to wish you luck. However, it seems I was wrong… Naruto, may I speak to you?" Sakura grabbed my wrist, not noticing my small flinch, and dragged me outside, shutting the door in Sasuke's face. Did he notice that flinch? I hope not…

"Naruto, you realize how close he was to you just now?" she was stern.

"Not really, why?" _I did feel his body heat._

"He had a protective stance over you. Does he know…?"

"No, at least I don't think he does. I haven't told him anything yet. Also, there was a call from that person earlier, that got Sasuke acting oddly, maybe he is suspicious."

"Alright, please, just be careful. Guard both your heart and your life." She pointed at my chest. "I should go now, I will call tomorrow."

"Okay and don't worry, I won't be as reckless as last time."I flashed a grin then watched as she left. Taking a deep breath, I went back inside.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked the second I shut the door behind me.

"Nothing." I shrugged and went past him. "Why did you get here so early?" I couldn't stop from asking. "Wouldn't your parents want you home a little longer?"

"My parents were killed when I was younger, so it doesn't matter." his voice seemed cold as he spoke.

"Oh…I'm sorry. What about siblings?" I treaded carefully, sensing his mood slowly go down.

"Due to work, he is hardly ever home. What of you? I noticed no one else is here. Also, it's almost eleven, yet no one has come home." At this he gave me a serious look.

"So, I live alone. There are other teens who do as well." I avoided his gaze.

"Only those with no relatives." He stepped closer.

"And if I don't have any?" Sasuke took a few more steps toward me.

"Tell me what happened."

"They were killed. So I never met them. I'm an only child." I still kept my eyes from his. Hearing him get closer, only three steps away.

"So, who took care of you?"

"My uncle." Two steps away.

"Where is he now?"

"Gone, banned from being near me." One step away.

"Why?"

"Not saying." He was now directly in front of me, hands on each side of my head, resting on the door.

"Naruto." He looked at me, his voice low.

"Leave me alone Sasuke, don't get to close. Please..." I shoved his arms down and went to my room, locking it. The moment I was securely in there, I took my blade out and cut_. Why must Sasuke be so persistent? I have looked at the packet, it only asks who is in the family, not why someone is missing, or about other guardians. No, only who is in the house. So, why does he care?_ After the third cut, I got up and retrieved the gauze hidden in my dresser. After that I sent Sasuke a text, not wanting to leave my room. It said something like this; Sasuke, if you're hungry, eat without me, I am going to bed. A second later there was a reply. However, it merely said fine.

* * *

I woke up to an odd feeling of warmth on my back, no, not from the blankets. But from someone else's body heat. Not fully comprehending this, I turned around. Then I let out a loud, girlish scream. The next moment Sasuke was banging on my door asking if I was okay. I scrambled for my coat as my eyes followed the slowly waking lump in my bed. After putting on my jacket, I saw this lump was a he. A he I knew quite well. Sasuke finally managed to force my door open, now I need a new lock, great.

"Naru-chan, good morning. Why did you cream, are you okay?" the teen sleepily looked at me, ignoring the Uchiha.

"I'm fine. But…you really did come back…why?"

"To warn you." he suddenly got serious. He had pale skin, short black hair, and his eyes are black as well. Yes, this is my ex. His name is Sai.

"Warn me of what?" I asked as he started taking in my appearance.

"They-"he paused momentarily, "you…you started again, didn't you." he said it more as a statement than a question. Then again he would be able to notice. I was standing there in my boxers and a jacket, but there was no reason to have it on. Sighing, I decided to subtly answer, knowing Sasuke was still there. I moved my gaze from him to the dresser, silently hoping he will get my answer. The dresser is where he found the extra gauze while looking for clothes to fit himself into. Silly of me to forget it was in there. Sai's sigh had been the hint that he got what I meant as he stood from the bed and came to where I was.

"When?" he whispered.

"The day you left." I closed my eyes. Suddenly his arms enveloped me in a familiar embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." His voice held sorrow, pain, and regret. Returning his hug, I forgot about Sasuke. Well, until I felt him glaring a hole into my back. Letting go, I turned to him, a little worried.

"What's wrong, why are you so upset?"

"Who is he?" Sasuke said, his voice monotone.

"This is Sai, Sai, this is Sasuke. Sai is my…um..."

"Ex boyfriend." Sai interjected.

"Okay and what is he- wait, ex boyfriend?" Sasuke looked at me quizzically. I gulped, averting my eyes from his gaze. "Naruto…are you gay?" I just gave him a small pleading look, asking him to leave me because I'm gay. Sasuke just looked at me before a grin formed and his eyes spoke victory. I shivered, making his grin grow before he turned back to Sai, glaring again.

"So…why are you here?" he glanced back at me, "did you come to get Naruto back?" he looked back to Sai, his eyes challenging him to say yes.

"No, I cannot do that, after all that's happened. As I said earlier, I came to warn him."

"Warn me of what, exactly?"

"The…Akatsuki." Sai watched us carefully. He saw how I automatically tensed and how Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder.

"Who are the Akatsuki?" Sasuke questioned, hand unmoving.

"They-"I looked at Sai, making him stop.

"They are a group of people who are after me, to put it simply." I finished, not wanting Sasuke to be involved much more. Sai suddenly huffed and grabbed my shoulders, forcing Sasuke's hand away.

"We need to talk, Naruto." He turned me around and pushed me, gently, to the front room.

* * *

"Who is he?" Sai questioned.

"I told you, Sasuke." _Did his brain get fried?_

"I know that, but who is he to you?"

"A friend."

"Why don't you tell him everything then? Why protect him like this?"

"I'm sorry Sai. I will tell him when the time comes. But, aside from that, what's the Akatsuki up to now?"

"They are plotting ways to force you to join them." Sai moved to the couch, I followed, sitting next to him, "something about kidnapping. So I would advise you to pay extra attention to protecting those around you."

"How did you get this information Sai?"

"Simple, I just placed a few spies in the hideout. Which reminds me; the hideout is closer to Konoha than it was last time. If they hadn't of found my spies, I would have gotten more information. I am sorry." Sai stood up and headed for the door, I gave him another small hug, and he left.

* * *

"Sasuke, I hope ramen is okay for dinner, I haven't went shopping yet." I continued going through the cupboards, seeing only ramen. I managed to have us avoid speaking of the earlier events for the rest of the day.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied, standing in the doorway. We stood there silently as the water boiled.

"Alright, one more minute, just let me pour this and have them set." I went to pick the pot up but accidently touched the hot stove, burning my finger.

"Fuck!" I gripped my hand, blowing on my finger. Sasuke was already at my side. I watched, confused, as he took my finger. Then he suddenly placed it in his mouth. Feeling his tongue go against my finger, I let out a small moan. He stopped and released my finger, giving a smirk before he went to the couch. Trying to get rid of my raging blush, I finished the ramen and followed him.

"Here" I handed him one.

"Hn." He was currently watching _Sherlock_, an awesome show, really. Sitting next to him, I engulfed my ramen and placed the empty cup next to his also vacant cup. After yelling at the TV for about 30 minutes I got tired. So, not wanting to get up, I scooted next to Sasuke. Curling up next to his side, I used his shoulder as a pillow and wrapped my arms around his left arm. At first Sasuke stiffened, but soon relaxed. At first I was surprised he didn't shove me off, but I'm happy he didn't. After a few minutes, I fell asleep like that; cuddled against Sasuke on the couch as he watched TV.


	4. Chapter 4

So, this is a pretty short chapter. i hadnt really had an idea on what to do with this one, untill i read

AlexUchimaki's review. therefore, i thank you for giving me this small idea. (:

with this chapter, i switched it to sasuke's point of view. and i even put a bit of sleep talking.

im not very familiar with switching pov like this, so let me know how i did :)

i will try to make the next chapter longer, to make up for this short one.

DONT OWN NARUTO OR CHARACTERS.

WARNINGS; MALE X MALE, POSSIBLY OOC

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

If I said I hadn't been attracted to him, I would have been lying. However, he is definitely hiding something. And, yes, I am quite worried. He won't just tell me what it is. Then these Akatsuki people…why do they want Naruto? Also, that phone call…just what is he hiding? I want to know, that way I can protect him better.

My thoughts stopped abruptly, hearing Naruto mumble something. Not hearing him say anything else for about five minutes, I reached into my bag (I placed it there earlier) and got the packet out. Only his name was written down before he mumbled something again, only this time he squirmed a little bit too. Listening, I caught some words in his choppy sentences.

"Kyuubi….e….uncle….please…..hurts…"

So, his uncle is named kyuubi? Why would Naruto complain of something hurting…maybe he injured himself? I went back to Naruto, hearing him talk again.

"Stop hitting….me….hurts"

His uncle…abused him? Why didn't he just tell me? I noticed him squirm and flinch some more. I should wake him up. Putting the packet down, I lightly shook his shoulder.

"Naruto? Wake up."

"Mmm" he groaned, eyes slowly opening.

"You were having a bad dream."

"Oh…sorry." I watched him, noticed his eyes search for something and his hands clench and unclench, "I'm going to my room." He stood, and I moved to follow, but stopped when he sat me back on the couch. "No, don't follow, I will be fine." I reluctantly agreed, and stayed put.

After another hour of going through questions, Naruto's phone rang. I waited, seeing if he heard it. When he didn't come get it, I went ahead and answered it.

"Hello, this is Naruto's phone, Sasuke speaking."

"Sasuke…Uchiha?" the person seemed confused and surprised.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"One who wishes to speak to Naruto…but you shall do. Or, do you wish to talk to your older brother?" now the person was amused.

"He can't be with you, he disappeared a while ago."

"Oh really? You already know he is alive, the money is proof. Here." There was some noise, and then a new voice spoke.

"….otouto." the voice had only slight amusement.

"Itachi. What is the meaning of this?" I growled.

"That's not the issue right now. I noticed you had moved, and now you're at Naruto's place. How interesting." There was noise again, before the first voice reappeared.

"Let me give you a fair warning. Don't get too close to Naruto, Sasuke; otherwise you will also be in danger."

"Who is this."

"We are…the Akatsuki. Remember this well." The line ended at that moment.

The akatsuki; the ones after Naruto, and my brother happens to be part of it. I frowned, heading to Naruto's room.

"Naruto." I knocked; there wasn't an answer, so I turned to knob, remembering the lock was broken.

"Go away, I'm busy." He seemed frantic. The door had been stopped by something placed in front of it.

"You missed a phone call." I tried some more.

"I don't care."

"The Akatsuki." This time there was no reply, and I managed to get the door open. I saw he had placed his dresser in front of it, after squeezing into the room through the opening I made.

"Naruto" I paused, looking at his back. It seemed he was holding/ hiding something.

"Go away Sasuke."

"I talked to them." I sat on the bed, my back facing his. Naruto stayed silent, so I continued, "they said not to get too close to you, and to be careful if I do. Also, it seemed my brother has joined them."

"Sasuke-"

"It's okay, I'm not going to leave you, no matter what."

"Even If I end up being some sort of monster?"

"Yes, even if you are a monster, I will still stay."I turned to face his back, and sighed, his shoulders were really tense. I moved forward, wrapping my arms around him. He became tenser, so, pressing my torso against his back, I placed my forehead on his blond locks. "I don't care who is after you, or what monster you say you are, it's okay, I won't leave." He started to relax and lean into my hug, so I said something else. "Your uncle, kyuubi, if he ever tries to come for you again; I won't let him lay a finger on you. Same with the Akatsuki. I will protect you." then, Naruto moved his hand, placing it on my arm. Startled by feeling something wet, I pulled my arm away after he removed his hand.

"Sasuke, this is one of my deepest secrets. Only Sai and the Akatsuki know. So please, don't tell anyone." Confused, I looked at my arm. There, a strong contrast against my pale skin was a crimson red liquid. It took a moment to figure out what it was.

Blood.

"Naruto, why are you bleeding?!" I quickly turned him to face me.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…I…cut." I looked at him, a little shocked, as he started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry i want able to get on and post this chapter yesterday.

i've been busy with school work and getting ready for the competition thats happening tomorrow.

but, anyhow, please enjoy (:

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NOR CHARACTERS

WARNINGS- MALE X MALE, CUTTING, BLOOD

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

Moving him so that I could look into his tear filled eyes, I softly spoke, "Naruto, Naruto, please, can you stop cutting?" the sad, uncertainty in his expression made me more worried.

"I don't think I can, Sasuke…" he looked down.

"Yes, you can, you just have to try. If not for yourself, then, for me and others who care about you?" I said, placing my thumb under his chin, making him look up at me again. Naruto gave a dull laugh.

"The only person I know truly cares about me is Sakura. My friends may worry, yes, but they don't know enough to actually care," Naruto looked past me, at the opposite wall, "besides, I don't think you truly care either." With that tears came down his cheeks as he tried to pull away. Not letting him leave, I took my thumb and wiped away the tears, and looked into his eyes.

"Naruto, I do care, a lot, same as your other friends. We care more than you think." He had stopped crying again, so I continued, "please, at least try to stop cutting."

"I-"Naruto flinched, being interrupted by his cell phone.

"H-hello?" he answered, I could hear the person on the other line reply.

"Hey! Wait…Naruto, what's wrong?" it was Sakura.

"It's nothing, Sakura, really." He tried to sound happy, reassuring.

"Naruto-"

"So what's up, you don't usually call at this hour." Naruto interrupted whatever she was going to say. I was curious as to what it was. Wait, at this hour? What time is it exactly? Glancing to the clock, my eyes widened just a tad, it was almost 1 am. We have been in here for about an hour.

"It's…kyuubi. Someone seen him sneaking around town this afternoon." Naruto froze and dropped the phone; it bounced from the bed, landing on the floor. He was stricken with pure horror.

"Naruto, Naruto? Are you okay? Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but I had to warn you. I'm so sorry." You could hear the sadness in her voice. I picked up the phone, putting my right arm around Naruto, and pulled him to my chest. He gripped my shirt into his fists.

"It will be okay." I whispered to Naruto, and then turned to sakura, "thank you, for warning us. What does he look like?"

"Sasuke?" she seemed only slightly surprised, "well, he is about 6' 0", short orangish hair, and golden colored eyes. He is quite easy to spot."

"Okay. I should get off the phone to calm Naruto back down." I wait for her to give the okay, and then disconnected the call.

"Naruto, it's time we should go to bed." I rubbed circles into his back, "it'll be okay, no one is going to come hurt you." Naruto pulled away slightly, looking at me. He slowly shook his head no.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you. I don't care if I get hurt." Naruto's fear had subsided a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, but he didn't answer.

"Will you stay in here with me?" his fists were clenching and unclenching again.

"Give me what you used to cut first, then go clean and bandage your arms." I held my hand out for the blade. He hesitated, and then slowly put it in my palm. I gave a small, weak smile.

"Good. Now, while you fix your arms, I'm going to go hide this." When I had come back, Naruto was already finished and was lying on one side of the bed, under the covers. Understanding that he wanted me to sleep there with him, I crawled in, but faced away from him. The next moment, I felt him snuggle against my back, wrapping my shirt in his hands again, but loosely this time.

* * *

I woke up around 9 the next morning with no one beside me. Getting up, I looked for him. That's when I found Naruto, sitting on the couch, sleeping. I calmed down, until I glimpsed the kitchen knife on the table, and realized it's coated in blood. I rushed over, kneeling in front of him, taking his arms into my hands. Both arms had cuts, but it was hard to tell how many with the blood covering a majority of them. Since the blood was partly dried, I'd say it's been at least an hour at the most. How could I let him do this? Why couldn't I wake up sooner?

Frowning, I stood up and, grabbing the knife, went to the kitchen. After washing it, I took a bowl and filled it with warm water, then also got a small towel. Kneeling down in front of him again, I took his left arm into one hand and soaked the towel with the other. I had the wet part wrapped around two fingers; the rest was balled in my hand. Trying not to hurt him, I gently put the towel on his arm, cleaning what I could of the blood.

I had almost all of it cleaned off before I had to go change the water. When I returned, Naruto had woken up was just sitting as I had temporarily left him. Going back to where I was sitting, I took his arm to finish cleaning the rest of it.

"Why?" I asked, after about five minutes of silence.

"I had the dream again." he only said that, and his expression showed he didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't press him for any information on the dream he had.

"I see. Next time, can you come to me instead of the knife?" I finished with the one arm, pausing before I start on the second. He gave a small nod, flinching slightly when I accidently pressed a little too hard on the wound.

"Sorry." I looked up, worried.

"It's okay." After that, we sat in silence. I got up to change the water again, halfway through cleaning his arm. By the time I was finished, it was already close to 12. I went ahead and wrapped his arms in gauze.

"So, how about we go to Ichiraku's? My treat." I said, standing back up, happy to see Naruto's face light up at the mention of his favorite place to eat. We are out the door, walking, five minutes later (I had to change, and find my wallet).

* * *

"Hey, long time, no see, Naruto-kun." The waitress said, leading us to a booth in the back, "now then, what would you like to drink?" she smiled.

"I'll have tea." I said.

"Water." Naruto gave a small smile as she wrote it down.

"Okay, I will be back, take time to decide on what to eat while I am gone." She gave another smile, and left.

"So, imma have the miso ramen, you?" Naruto beamed.

"Same." I gave a small smile. The next few minutes, the waitress returned.

"What shall it be?"

"Two miso ramen." I told her.

"Very well." She wrote it down, and left again.

A few minutes after ordering, we were greeted by three shadows looming over us.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. im terribly sorry for not being able to upload for a while. my computer decided to crash on me and it took a while to get a new one.

im hoping to have two more chapters up by next friday or saturday.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto

warnings: sasuke's jealousy

enjoy :)

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Hey guys!" I looked up, seeing Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino.

"Naruto, haven't seen you here in a few days! What's up?" Kiba grinned then looked at the person with me, "hey, Sasuke."

"Hn." He had just sat there, staring out the window next to us. Shikamaru slid into the booth on my side, Shino next to Sasuke, and Kiba pulled up a chair.

"Hope you don't mind the extra company." Kiba laughed.

"Neh, the more the merrier." I grinned. Suddenly, I tensed slightly, before slowly relaxing. Shikamaru had slid closer to me, his leg touching mine at the knee, and shoulder touching my own. He had learned his head back, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. Noticing this, Sasuke glared at him, until he cracked an eye open.

"What?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Nothing." Sasuke looked away, back to the window. Shikamaru, probably still sensing Sasuke's anger/ jealousy at being so close, decided to scoot closer, until he was flush against my side.

"S-Shikamaru…what are you doing?" I wanted to move away, but the wall I was against wouldn't budge.

"Nothing." He smiled lightly. He was definitely up to something. That's when the waitress came back, slightly confused on the new arrivals, but quickly recovered and took their orders. After finishing my noodles, I went for a drink of my water. Putting it back down, I felt Shikamaru watching.

"Naruto, mind if I take a drink?" Shikamaru asked. I shrugged, letting him. I was a bit surprised when he turned the cup to where I just took a drink from, and sipped from the same spot, an indirect kiss? Sasuke, fuming by now, (Shikamaru had put his arm around me at some point) stood up, and after climbing over Shino, mumbled "bathroom." The moment he was out of earshot, Kiba started laughing while Shino half smiled and shika smirked, removing his arm and scooting away.

"What's so funny?" I was completely confused.

"You didn't just see Sasuke's reaction?" Kiba giggled some more.

"Uhm, he was pissed, how's that funny?" I asked, Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head.

"Naruto, Sasuke is gay. And Sasuke has a major crush on you." Shikamaru was serious.

"Oh…wait, not oh! That's impossible."

"Naruto-"Shino was interrupted by me jumping five ft in the air.

"Text…" I mumbled, pulling the phone out.

_Hey, my dear naru-chan! I visited the akatsuki today. They said you've gotten close to a Miss Sakura haruno and most recently, a Sasuke uchiha. Is he your new boyfriend? Then your other newly acquired , what to do… I say, get Sasuke first, sound like a plan? No one is allowed to get close to my naru-chan 3 _

_with love, K_

I ran out the door, past Sasuke, and right to where sakura was. Of course, after placing money for the food on the table, I didn't miss the others shocked expressions. When I almost passed Sasuke, I momentarily stopped to say "stay here. Don't go **anywhere** by yourself."

* * *

"I-Ino, I need to talk to Sakura, now." I said, slightly out of breath. It took five minutes to reach the place.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura came from inside the house, worried.

"He…he is… coming. Don't know when." I showed her the text.

"Ino, I have to go, I should be back later." She yelled back into the house, "Naruto we need to go back to where Sasuke is and take him to your place."

* * *

"Would you please tell me what's going on here?" Sasuke sat, pissed, confused, and annoyed. Then he stood up, pacing.

"Sasuke! Calm down!" Sakura startled him, making him trip. In a way, it's a good thing I was right there, and cushioned his fall. His arms landed on each side of my head. We stayed like that for a few moments, looking at each other. Before my face turned a bright red, which caused Sasuke to scramble away. Sakura sighed. "Listen Sasuke, we are in danger, but you more so than us. Kyuubi, Naruto's uncle, is after us."

"Why? Why would he be after us?" Sasuke looked at me. I stood up.

"Let me explain from the beginning."

"But-"Sakura interjected.

"No buts." I gave her a slightly stern look.

* * *

"Now I understand." Sasuke had his arms on his knees as he stared at the floor. Both Sakura and I remained silent.

"Don't worry, I won't run. I will protect you, Naruto." He looked up at me. I clenched my fists.

"No. I didn't mention one specific detail. The one thing that can save us, the only thing." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto, don't you dare! I won't let you do that to yourself. Remember how long and hard it was to make it slumber!?"

"You can't stop me Sakura, you know that."

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused again. Sakura was upset with me, but remained silent nonetheless.

"I have another part to me. Another 'personality' if that's what you wish to call it. And this other part of me is what makes me not entirely human. It gives me inhuman abilities such as abnormal strength and insanely fast healing abilities. Others enjoy referring to it, to me, as 'monster'." I noticed his glance to my arms, "I made it become dormant, or sleep as Sakura put it. It had indeed been hard to do and was a long process, but I did it. If I release it again, it would only take one night. Doing this, I can save everyone." After I said that, everything was silent and the air heavy. After a few minutes I continued.

"I will do it. Tonight, and don't try to stop me. The moment I pass out, I won't wake till it's finished releasing."

"Then, I should go back; otherwise I will try to stop you."

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow."

"Please, just be careful." Sakura said, and then left.

"We should go to sleep."

"Fine."

"And Sasuke, don't get too close to my body, please." I warned, knowing Sasuke will stay in my room with me. After laying down and heard Sasuke shuffle around my room, I escaped to the darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes, noting the water I was standing in. Sighing, I forced a smile. I reached my sub consciousness. Looking up, I whispered one simple word.

"Menma."


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone, here is chapter seven! :D

disclaimer- i DO NOT own naruto

so, the time speed is different in naruto's head compared to the outside world. in case you happened to be wondering while reading this.

this is a short chapter, but i will probably get back to writing longer ones here at at some point, but im not positive on if i actually will.

but anyways;

please enjoy :)

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I wasn't sure if I could stay up all night, but I had to try. Sitting here with Naruto made me think of many things. If I gave a list of all those things, it would take hours. However, the main thing I thought of was the one laying unconscious in front of me; one Uzumaki Naruto.

Why was I so…attached to him? Why am I so worried? Why was I sitting here, planning on staying up all night? Why does my heart throb around him; for him?

I sighed, it's already been two hours; with no movement at all from Naruto. If there wasn't the subtle rise and fall of his chest, one may think he was a corpse. He was still more or less a mystery. Now that I think about it, there is only a week left before this project is over. We have done practically nothing in our packets. I heaved another sigh, burying my head in my hands; slouching forward in the chair.

It was then, at exactly 3am that he first made a sign he was with the living. It wasn't much, but still a sign. Jerking my head up, I heard it again, a small noise from him. It was a word, but I didn't understand what the word was. After saying it one more time, he was silent again.

It had taken nearly three hours for that first sign. The next didn't happen for another two hours. It was a precisely 5am. This time was different.

* * *

"Men…ma." My head went back up, eyes blearily looking at the boy laying in front of me.

"Naruto…" I whispered, wondering who or what Menma was.

"Stop. Now." Naruto's voice was very strong and clear. I watched him, slightly surprised- until blood starts coming from the side of his mouth. That's when I panicked. Reaching out to him, until I froze, remembering his warning of not getting too close to his body. After 30 minutes, he was silent again.

* * *

After that, I just sat there, calm. Only, on the inside, I wasn't so calm. It was six thirty when it occurred again. More blood trickled out from his mouth. He said a lot that didn't make sense. Things like Menma, release, control, and Menma…command. I could only sit and watch as more wounds showed on his skin.

* * *

Naruto's POV

After whispering out Menma's name, there was a ripple across the water I was standing in. You see Menma is my other 'personality.' Looking up, I saw him show up, his being made from the water. He looked exactly like me; even had whisker- like marks on his cheeks. The only difference is his hair is black, along with his eyes. Suddenly, he attacked me. However with my fast reflexes, I blocked quickly. I whispered under my breath a quick 'figures,' before engaging in battle.

After about 30 minutes, I was out of breath. "Men…ma." I huffed, taking a breath in-between the name, "stop. Now."

I stood straight again, and stared at him, ignoring the blood running down my chin. Of course, I was subtly ignored as he attacked again. In time, I managed to pin him down.

"Menma, I release you. However, I will retake my control over your power." He ignored me, "Menma, this is a command." I then continued, and bit his shoulder, on the seal mark previously placed, and drew blood. Menma smirked. His power whipped around me like wind. It was strong and sharp, cutting my skin repeatedly. I stayed on Menma, not removing my teeth as the 'wind' wrapped around me. I groaned slightly in pain as it seeped into by body. Afterwards I released my hold on Menma and stood up.

"There is no way in hell I'm joining the akatsuki, so you better win, Naruto." Menma smirked. I stood there a second longer before collapsing, everything going black again.


	8. Authors Note-NOT A NEW CHAPTER

AUTHORS NOTE

Hi everyone, terribly sorry about not uploading chapters. I have been quite busy. And before I become busy again with moving and such, I'm going to post as many chapters as possible. Well, I would have posted some today, but stupid me lost the new chapters I had written, so I have to start over. Please do be patient a little longer.


	9. Chapter 8

Alright, chapter eight is here!

disclaimer- i dont own naruto

* * *

I opened my eyes, noticing that it was light outside. Looking to my side, from my peripheral vision, I saw Sasuke, eyes slightly wide, and silent. Then his mouth turned to a grin. That surprised me a little bit.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke. I just gave a sigh and gave a small smile.

"Yeah." I could feel it, the power is awakening. Here soon all cuts, and the scars on my wrists, would heal. Sure enough, a few moments later, every cut started to feel warm. I looked over to Sasuke as he blinked repeatedly, and rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto, what…is this? Are you sure you're okay?" he seemed a little frantic as he watched the wounds heal. I just gave a chuckle and small smile.

"Sasuke, this is the healing ability of Menma."

"Menma? Who is that?" he questioned.

"He is my other 'personality'. Though he has been with me all my life, I didn't even know it until I was around 10 years old. Sasuke, when I go out to battle, promise me that you will stay far away from it." I softly spoke, Sasuke had to lean towards me to understand what I was saying it was so quiet.

"But why Naruto? How do you plan on do this alone? I thought we were in this together?!" I glared at me. I could tell he was holding back the anger as much as possible.

"Sasuke, please understand. If I somehow lose control, I cannot guarantee you, or anybody else's safety. Remember Sai, and how he had left?"

"Yes, but what about him?" he looked confused.

"He had to leave because when Kyuubi and the Akatsuki attacked me last time, I had released too much of Menma's power, and was unable to control it all. Due to my lack of control, I almost killed Sai after Kyuubi and the Akatsuki retreated. Back then I was saved by Jiraiya. However, he isn't here to help if something goes wrong this time. Now, do you understand Sasuke?" I looked at him, determined to keep him safe.

"Fine, Naruto. However, if the situation seems bad, I will come to you." His words left no room for argument, so I simply sighed, "so, now what do we do, Naruto?"

"Well, I won't be able to move for a few more hours, so let's work on that project. Also, I will have to call sakura once I can move again."

"Alright." Sasuke stood up, and started to head for our book bags in the front room, but stopped, "wait, why can't you move?"

"The powers put strain on my body, so it has to stay in a paralyzed state to get used to the strain again. If I try to move before I am used to it, then the strain will most likely get worse, and eventually either kill me or put me in the paralyzed state for the rest of my life. So, my best option is to stay put for a while." I answered. He replied with a simple nod, and left.

_Now what, Menma? _I sighed, ready to start thinking of our next move.

_**Well, first you forgot to mention to him the occasional bursts of severe pain you get while your body gets used to the power again. I doubt he will be thrilled when you start yelling, and he has no idea what to do to help. **_

_Don't worry, it's not like there is much he can do to stop the pain. _

_**Wait; don't tell me you actually forgot about that part?!**_

_Alright, I won't tell you then. _ I gave a small chuckle.

_**Oh, that's just fucking great. Then that also means you have nothing to get rid of the lingering pain after this is all over. **_

_That is correct! Oh don't worry, it will be fine Menma. I've been through worse. _After that, I went quiet as Sasuke came back with the packets.

"Hey, can you do my packet for me? Seeing as I can't move and all. You can just say everything out loud to me. Like the question first, then the answer to it as you write it down."

"Alright, I guess I can do that." He grabbed a pencil and something to write on, and then sat back down beside the bed, "how about we go from the back of the packet to the front. After all, a majority of the first 50 questions, we have already figured out by now. Things like favorite color, food, animal, place to go. Things about our family, and so on." Sasuke flipped through the packet, and then glanced at me.

"Alright, seems like a good idea." After that, Sasuke went through the packets, doing random questions that seemed to fit the situation; the ones that didn't pry too much. He didn't think either of us was ready for those ones yet. I agree with him; I'm not sure how I would answer those ones right now.

* * *

After about 45 minutes, I had my first burst of pain. There are usually around 3 that occur.

"Gahhh! Shit, sasuke. I need you,ahhhh, to go to the front room, for ten minutes." I grit through clenched teeth, my eyes shut tightly. My breaths came in heavy pants, as I tried to keep the cries inside, though most of them slipped out. I had also forgotten that during these times, the air all around me and in the room becomes heavier and could easily crush someone. Damn it.

"What!? No way! I am not leaving you Naruto!" Sasuke stood up, worry clear in his eyes.

"sasuk-gaaaahh! Do as I say, damn it! I won't tolerate any refusals from you right now!" I glared, or tried to, as my face showed nothing but pain.

"but-"

"Sasuke, go, now!" I heard him tsk as he left the room.

SASUKE'S POV

I can't believe he just threw me out of his room! And here I was, trying to help the bastard. I huffed, walking to the front room again, but stopping when I heard Naruto yell out again. I wanted so bad to just ignore is order and run back into the room, but I had a feeling he had his reasons for making me leave. Probably something he forgot to mention earlier. I planted me feet to the floor of the front room, blocking out his pained yells as best I could. My heart hurts more at each yell I hear, as if my heart itself is crying in pain.

"Naruto. Please, be okay, please." I paced back and forth, suddenly unable to stand still.

What is going to happen in the future? Will we be able to win against these guys? My mind is all jumbled with questions I don't have answers to. I am going to be completely honest with myself here, weather I like it or not. I love Naruto, and I want to be with him, but with Kyuubi and the Akatsuki, will we ever have a chance to be together? Well, another problem is if he even likes me the way I like him. I know he is gay, but even with that, there is not a guarantee he will be able to love me. It's been eight minutes. That's when I hear a loud crash coming from the room.

"No, don't go into the room Sasuke. He said ten minutes, so after ten minutes, you can go."I whispered aloud to myself, trying to calm down the frantic feeling inside.

Once it hit ten minutes, I made a dash for his room.

* * *

I was pretty shocked when I saw that everything in the room, aside from Naruto himself and his bed, was smashed to the floor, as if a giant stepped on the things. But, ignoring that, I went back to his side, checking that he is okay.

"Naruto? You okay now?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mmmm….yea." he groaned out, probably still having small hints of pain.

"Can you tell me what happened just now?"

"uhm,well.. okay." He looked over to me, explained it.

"So, I'm guessing you got the movement in your torso and head back? And in the next two occurrences you will get your arms and legs back?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like lifting a weight off of you, which had been restricting your movements." He elaborated.

"Well, I guess we can go back to the packets now." I sat on the bed this time, no longer having a chair.

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

I slowly sat up; the third burst of pain had just ended. Let's just say, I was a tad sore. We had managed to get through almost the entire packet, too. I sighed.

"Sasuke, can you go get my phone for me? It's in the kitchen." I placed my head in my hands.

"sure." He returned a few minutes later.

"thanks." I took it from his hand, and dialed Sakura's number, "hello?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"Yes, it is over, sakura you don't need to worry so much."

"Alright, alright, I will see you soon then." I chuckled then put the phone down as she hung up.

"so, she is coming down?" Sasuke looked at me.

"Yeah, can you help me up? I don't know how steady I'm going to be on my feet." I gave a small smile.

"Uh, sure." He held his hands out, which I gratefully took.

Though, as I thought, I ended up falling into him. He lost his balance as well, causing us both to crash to the floor. I slowly opened my eyes, since I had closed them during the fall.

I automatically got lost in the deep obsidian eyes that belonged to Sasuke. He simply stared back at me, also seemingly lost.

"Sasuke." I whispered, bringing my face a bit closer to his. Damn, I want to kiss those lips. He tilted his head a bit, which I was a bit grateful for, since our noses would have clashed otherwise. My lips where lightly brushing his, but it wasn't a true kiss, when there was a loud knock on the front door. I flinched away, and unsteadily moved from on top of him.

"Sorry about that." I could feel my face turning fifty different shades of red, as Sasuke helped steady me again before I fell once more.

"Its fine. Go answer the door before she gets impatient." He let go of my hands, and we stood to be sure I was steady again before I left to let sakura in.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" sakura asked. We were all in the front room, sitting on the couch. I leaned back, closing my eyes for a few seconds.

"you okay Naruto?" she asked, a little worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine. My plan was to just sit and wait for them to come to us."

"That's it? Just sit and wait?" she asked dumfounded.

"Yup, pretty much. It won't take them to long to contact me somehow." I leaned forward again, putting my elbows on my knees.

"I agree with Naruto." Sasuke said, looking to sakura. She sighed in defeat.

"Well, alright, if that's what you want to do. Naruto, are you ready to do this again though?"

I looked at her, with a relatively serious expression, "yes. I already explained everything to Sasuke."

"So, he is coming too?" she seemed surprised, thinking I would send him away, as if he would actually listen and leave. The only person I had allowed anywhere near me during this time, aside from sakura, was Sai. So, I think she understands my feelings just by this simple revelation.

"Yes."

She just sat there and stared at Sasuke, with a smile. Until I made her stop, that is. Considering she was making him a tad uncomfortable.

* * *

It was around 9pm that we finally got a massage.

"It really didn't take them long." Sakura said, trying to sound surprised, when she wasn't. I chuckled and opened my phone.

_Hello~ _

_ Meet us at the nearby park, the one that's always abandoned. If you wish to bring your little toys, then go right ahead. Though I won't guarantee their safety 3 be there in 30 minutes, don't be late!_

_With Love, Kyuubi ;) _

"Alright, let's go." I said, standing up. It took us twenty minutes to get there, so we were ten minutes early.

"Hello, my dear Naru-Chan!" I froze, feeling arms snake around my waist, but recovered and gave a snarl.

"Get the fuck off me." He gave chuckle and moved to the opposite side of the park, facing us.

"Oh, Naru- Chan, how I wish we could just go back to how it was just you and me, living happily together!" he whined, and gave a fake cry, "and we can, if I get rid of your two annoying toys."

I was about to attack, until I felt something hit me in the back on the head, knocking me out. I faintly heard Sasuke and Sakura call out to me as I fell, along with some other noises. I didn't have to be completely alert to know we were attacked from behind, and that Sasuke and Sakura were taken away, or rather, kidnapped. I was left lying there on the ground. Soon after everything went black, my mind was filled with memories of the past.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello :) okay, this chapter, along with the next chapter, will be a flashback of what happened with naruto.

WARNINGS: this chapter has blood, cutting, and stabbing people

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

the next chapter will be up when i find more free time

enjoy ;)

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

"Hey daddy, where is mommy?" the small, two year old Naruto tugged on his father's pant leg. His father, Minato, was sitting at his desk reading some papers.

"I believe she is in the garden outside Naru-chan." He gave a bright grin to the child, who grinned in return.

"Thanks!" Naruto ran off, in search of his mom.

The day was a bright, cheerful day, with a blue sky and white fluffy clouds. Everything was calm, the country in peace once more. So, you can imagine everyone's shock the next day, when things drastically changed. After Naruto found his mom, he hadn't called out to her, but chose to stare at her instead.

"Hm? Naru-chan, did you need something?" Kushina gave him a small, gentle smile, full of kindness and love. She had been trimming the rose bush. However, Naruto continued to stay silent, until a bird took off overhead. His smile turned to a grin.

"Naru-chan..what's wrong?" Naruto still had not said anything, but his grin grew feral, as he slowly slid a knife from his pocket. He was not the Naruto Kushina knew and loved, she realized this, as she stood up, ready to defend herself. She wouldn't hurt Naruto, they all knew that, but she couldn't sit and let him do whatever he was going to do to her. She wanted to call for Minato, but knew that would only put him in danger as well. So, Kushina did nothing that would bring his attention to the garden.

The little two year old, his spiky hair a bright yellow, and eyes still a vibrant blue, rushed towards his mom, before she could react, and gave her a long gash along her torso. She barely managed to hold her scream in, as blood came flowing out. She heard a chuckle filled with malice and happiness come from Naruto. It was then that she knew she would perish at the hands of her two year old son. Strangely enough, she didn't really mind, after all she had had a good life with Naruto and Minato. She didn't fight back as he came forwards again, making a gash that crossed over the first one. He stood, still grinning, as he licked blood from the knife. The next attack was his last, as he slit her throat, or it would have been, but he hadn't been satisfied. Naruto would have been satisfied, if she had let out at least one scream. So, he sat on her thighs, repeatedly stabbing her, even after she died, whispering her love to Naruto and Minato. Soon, Naruto was breathing heavily, as he got up, her blood coating him hands, face and clothes. Naruto slowly made his way back to where Minato was. Naruto's dad was, indeed, still reading papers at his desk.

Naruto hoped he would satisfy him with screams. That's all he wanted; to hear them screaming in agony. Naruto's eyes had dimmed do a slightly darker blue by this point, though his hair was still a bright yellow.

This time, he didn't stall; he caught Minato off guard as he stabbed him in the chest, directly beside his beating heart, being sure not to kill him just yet.

"..Wont you scream for me daddy?" Naruto said face split into his malice filled grin, stabbing Minato in the stomach.

"augh..naru..to..why.." Minato coughed out blood, for once terrified of his own son. Minato didn't understand what was happening; only that he was going to be killed by Naruto. He gave a weak smile at the absurdity of the idea. However, he yelled out when Naruto stabbed him again.

"Naruto…stop..please." at this, Naruto gave out a loud laugh.

"Stop? When you're giving me what mommy didn't? The wonderful screams of pain?" he continued laughing, and then suddenly stopped, just as fast as he had started. "no." he glared, it promised a long, tortuous death. And it didn't disappoint. Naruto had gone on for two hours torturing Minato, until he had finally been satisfied.

"Goodbye, otousan. It was fun playing with you one last time." After that, Naruto slit Minato's throat as well. He was now completely covered in both Kushina's and Minato's blood. He then promptly left the house, not bothering to get rid of the blood or knife, as he walked the streets.

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

I didn't have any control over it, since I was only two. I didn't know he was a stranger, as he walked into my room, I couldn't tell the difference.

"Naru-chan, time to go to sleep." Minato, my dad said, smiling. It confused my however.

"What? Already? But daddy, it's only two pm!" I pouted, not ready to sleep, since I had been completely awake, usually kids don't go to bed until between six and eight pm.

"Well, the time doesn't matter, now does it?" he gave a smile. Something was up, even I could tell that much. Then he ushered me to my room, which had a clear view of the garden, where my mom, Kushina was as she trimmed a bush. I couldn't tell which one from this distance, since there were three in that spot. I wasn't expecting, however, for my dad to suddenly tie my ankles together with rope, and then pull my arms above my head and tie my wrists together. He then promptly hung me from my wrists on the ceiling, directly in front of the window, where I could see my mom. I didn't really think about it, I just figured it was a new game he thought of, even if it did hurt. Until, my dad suddenly turned into me.

I was soon watching myself murder my own mother. I wanted to do something, to stop it from happening, but all I could do was hang there, bawling my eyes out. Even I knew my dad wouldn't hear my crying, since he was situated at the other side of the house, and these walls were thick. I, too couldn't hear anything other than my own sobs. After what seemed like hours, which was only about half an hour, I watched as my mom's throat was cut. Then I watched in horror as it didn't stop there. The person who looked like me hadn't been satisfied. I seemed to of black out for a few minutes, because I woke back up to the sudden yell from my dad. My only thought then had been '_no, please no! Not my daddy too!' _as I sobbed again, soon bringing myself back to unconsciousness.


End file.
